Desecration Smile
by Sopherdoodle
Summary: Set right after High Fidelity. Spinner gets himself into a lot of trouble. How will he cope with the consequences? Eventual SpinnerPaige.
1. A Lack Of Color

**Author's Note**: This story is based off of the rumors of someone going to jail in season six. I wrote this in July, so there are no Spoilers. It picks up pretty much where season five left off.

Eventual Spinner/Paige. Includes some Craig/Ashley and Toby/Kendra. Jay, Ellie, Marco, Amy and Towerz are involved as well.

Oh and I don't own Degrassi. Or any of the songs I'm using including the title by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Blah blah blah.

_And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
But my brain knows better  
It picks you up and turns you around_

8:25. She'll be here any minute.

Spinner Mason drove up to the bus stop. It wasn't just any bus stop, it was the place where he said goodbye to his girlfriend (well, maybe not anymore) Darcy Edwards earlier in the summer. She was headed off to bible camp to become a counselor, or something of that nature. Spinner sat in his car staring toward where the bus was supposed to pull up.

He tugged at the collar of his blue button up shirt - the same shirt he wore to his de-virginizing ceremony two months before. Who would have ever thought he'd be a virgin again? Not him.

Looking at the bouquet of daisies he'd bought for Darcy, he sighed heavily anxious about how she'll react. She did turn around to look at him, that is a good sign, right? She'll probably run to him, excited to see him! She'll be forgiving like he's known her to be, and take him back with open arms.

Who is he kidding? She has every right to be mad at him. He knows that she is a forgiving person, but he did really hurt her. He lied to her about who he had sex with, he also lied to her about making out with Paige behind her back. He figured that she'd probably never forgive him.

But then again, she assumed a lot of things. She assumed that Manny was the only person that he had sex with. Plus, the first time that he and Paige kissed, he and Darcy were broken up. Then, Spinner had every intention of telling Paige he'd rather be with Darcy, but he just couldn't do it. Paige lured him in like a worm at the end of a fishing rod.

But what if he liked that worm? What if he'd rather have that worm than the bland algae that he was used to. Spinner sighed realizing that maybe he'd just have to settle for Darcy the algae.

Not that he minded. After all, that same algae was the only algae who'd pay attention to him after the whole shooting incident.

Spinner shook his head with a confused look on his face. Since when does he compare his love life to underwater species?

Spinner was too lost in thought to even notice the big yellow bus in front of where his car was parked screeching to a halt. He was too deep in thought to even notice the other cars parked around him filled with parents excited to pick up their young campers. He watched as one by one, little kids emerged, all wearing the same camp t-shirt.

He watched intensely as he saw little kids running to their parents excited to see them. He chuckled to himself wondering how much longer those kids will actually like seeing their parents.

Then, the counselors started to emerge. He saw Linus and Kim, the leaders of the Friendship Club holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. He fake-gagged a little, he couldn't stand Linus.

There she was, Darcy. Her hair was braided into two parts, each side resting on her shoulder. She was wearing her yellow bible camp shirt like the others with jean shorts. She exited the bus looking around her as if she was searching for someone. Spinner hopes suddenly rose, he grabbed the bouquet and hopped out of the car, running towards her.

"Darcy!" He called to her, running up to her and pulling her into a huge bear hug.

"Spinner!" She sounded shocked to see him, he was glad she seemed to like the surprise.

A second later, Darcy pushed him away, looking hurt. Before Spinner could even think or react, he felt someone shove him extremely hard from the side. He turned and saw a tall guy with shaggy blond hair and eyes that looked like he could kill winding up to punch Spinner.

"What are you doing, touching my girl, punk?" The guy asked, not taking his menacing eyes off of Spinner.

"Your girl!" Spinner spat, feeling the anger inside of him starting to boil like a pot of water on a stove.

Just as Spinner was about to pounce on the guy, Darcy pulled him back and said, "Jon, it's okay. He's my ex. Let me talk to him."

Her ex? Spinner suddenly realized that things weren't looking too good for him. He watched the guy named Jon nod towards Darcy with a pained expression. Jon kept staring at Spinner as he walked away.

"Spinner, what are you thinking?" Darcy asked him, exasperated.

"What do you mean, Darcy? I'm here to see you." He answered softly touching her hand.

Darcy smacked his hand down and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "You cheated on me, Spinner." Darcy started, looking down. "That's something that I can't easily forgive."

"But you can, Darcy!" Spinner pleaded. "I said I was sorry.."

"Sorry just doesn't cut it right now, Spin." Darcy interrupted. "Plus, I've got Jon now," Darcy added sighing, "and he's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. So just accept it. You hurt me, so now I'm with him, and it's over." She gave him one last look up and down and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears before she ran over to Jon. She hugged him, and they walked off hand in hand without even taking one backward look at Spinner.

"He's the best thing that's happened to me!" Spinner exclaimed out loud, still not fully understanding what happened the moment before. Spinner didn't even realize that he was talking out loud, because he then noticed an eldery lady standing with one of the little campers staring at him like he was about to bite their heads off.

"Uhh.. sorry." Spinner apolgized, handing the bouquet of daisies off to the woman. Spinner slowly trudged his way back to the car sulking.

He sat in the driver's seat of the car, just staring out into the distance the way he was a half an hour before. He felt more angry than upset, he was so overwhemled with emotion that he could barely get himself to cry. He figured that he should have this coming, and he didn't understand why he needed to get his hopes up.

But why was he so upset?

Suddenly, without thinking, he felt his hand switch the car into reverse. He backed out of the spot and drove off, not having a clue where he was headed.

_And all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone  
To call at 7:03 and on your machine  
I slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay_


	2. Seventy Times Seven

Chapter 2: Seventy Times 7

NOTE: I do not own the song by Brand New or the Degrassi characters.

_Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know,  
Like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart.  
For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart._

Spinner gripped the steering wheel tighter, glaring out in front of him. He wondered what was wrong with him. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything from Darcy, but why did he?

Suddenly, it came to him. He was just looking for someone to accept him, and Darcy was there. After the rest of the school rejected him, Darcy accepted him. They all turned their backs on him for something that wasn't really his fault, and there she was welcoming him with open arms.

What is he supposed to do now that the only person who accepted him gone?

Sure, Jimmy forgave him, but things definitely won't go back to how they were before. Just because Jimmy forgave him doesn't mean they could hang out together like they always used to. Spinner felt that things with Jimmy were awkward now. Sure, he did see Jimmy once over the summer, and they tried to make things go back to normal, but it just didn't work. Jimmy and Spinner were both on the defense the whole time, as if they were expecting each other to lash out.

Sometimes, Spinner wished that Jimmy was still mad at him. He really didn't enjoy the awkward tension they seemed to have between each other lately.

He then realized who he could turn to. Jay. Sure, Jay wasn't the most dependable of people, but Jay always provided fun things for Spinner to do. With Jay, Spinner was never bored. Jay was terrible emotional support, but he always provided temporary satisfaction.

Spinner needed that temporary satisfaction. Even if he knew in the long run, it would hurt him, he needed that temporary high. Since he's lost Darcy, the only person who he thought would always be there, he needed to feel numb. He needed to just forget the world for awhile.

He pulled his car up to the place he figured Jay would be, the ravine behind the school. Sure enough, there he was, looking as smug as Spinner could ever remember Jay to look. Jay had his arm around two fake looking blonde girls. They were practically Barbie clones. Spinner shuddered thinking about how that kind of thing used to be so much fun for him. He wondered whether coming here was the best idea for him after all.

It was too late to turn back now. "Mason!" Spinner heard Jay exclaim as he looked directly at Spinner in the car. Yep, it was way too late to turn back now.

Spinner stepped out of the car and walked over to Jay. "Hogart." Spinner replied, slapping his hand and then shaking it - their old handshake.

"I see bible girl finally let you off your leash, eh?" Jay joked, softly punching Spinner on the shoulder. Spinner rolled his eyes. Sure, Darcy had him whipped, but he didn't really mind it. During the school year he'd do anything for her since she risked her reputation by reaching out to him. He wondered why she was just able to drop him like a hot potato.

Then again, maybe it was easy for girls to do that. Manny instantly dumped him after the whole shooting incident, in fact she didn't even tell him that she broke up with him, he just had to assume. Paige dropped him in a second as well. He really wanted to get back with her, but she didn't want to at all. She just told him it was a great way to end the school year. Just a great way to end the school year? He knew she could have come up with a better excuse than that.

"Uhh maybe you're still on your leash.." Jay said, raising, moving his sunglasses down so the tops of his eyes were showing. Spinner must have been a little dazed out because he saw Barbies one and two giggling at him.

"No, I'm not. Darcy and I aren't together." Spinner stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Jay was so shocked that his sunglasses fell off. "No Way!" He exclaimed. "You finally broke it off, huh? I'm proud of you man."

"Yeah, of course I did." Spinner lied. Jay wasn't really paying attention to his response though. Barbie number one bent down to get Jay's sunglasses and Jay was busy checking the girl out. Her arm was covered with different colored cheap bracelets from her wrist to just above her elbow. Spinner was disgusted, he knew exactly what they meant, but he never actually took part in that himself. The Spinner of a year ago would have thought that was the coolest thing in the world, but it seemed so gross to him now.

"Okay, whatever, man." Jay said, not taking his eyes off of the blonde girl. "Hey, Melinda, wanna go in the van?" Jay asked the blonde girl named Melinda, winking at her and waving a cheap, red bracelet in front of her face. Spinner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Jay never ceased to amaze him. Jay turned back around quickly facing Spinner, as Melinda strutted to the van, making sure to kiss some guy on the cheek before entering it.

"You can always have Maude." Jay nodded towards Barbie number two. Maude! Spinner gave Jay a really confused look. He wondered who in their right mind would name their child Maude.

"Who cares if her name's odd Maude, Mason? She's smokin'!" Jay exclaimed looking towards Maude. Jay was right, Spinner thought that Maude was attractive. Maude waved and winked at Spinner, he just gave a nervous smile back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even go near her looking at all of the bracelets on her arm. Not as many as Melinda had, but enough to be a walking STD.

Last summer he would have taken Maude's offer up in a heartbeat. Sure he's never been in the van, but he had other 'experiences' with girls around the ravine. Even when he was totally uncontrollable this summer, he still never had the guts to go in the actual van. He knew it didn't make him much better than the next ravine guy, it was just something he never wanted to do.

But this summer, because of Darcy and his whole junior year, he wasn't sure if he felt like hooking up with Maude. Now that Darcy's gone though, what does he have to lose? Maybe he should let this past year go. Maybe he wasn't meant to be the innocent virgin that Darcy really wanted him to be.

"Oh, and there's some booze in that cooler. It'll make you loosen up a bit, 'cause you're kinda uptight now, man." Jay said, slapping Spinner on the shoulder.

"Unless Bible Girl has still got you whipped of course." Jay spat, looking as smug as anyone could ever look. That angered Spinner. Darcy did NOT still have him whipped. He knew that back when he was dating her, sure, he was a little whipped. But he was actually a good boyfriend! Treating a girl right was something that Jay was totally clueless about.

"She does not have me whipped, she never had me whipped." Spinner retorted, trying to remain calm.

"Maybe she didn't, but I bet the 'big guy' did." Jay said pointing towards the sky and moving his hands into a mock praying position. Jay was right. Spinner knew he randomly took up religion after meeting Darcy this year. Since he didn't want Darcy to abandon him like everyone else did, he pretended like he was really into it at first. He eventually started to get caught up in the authority he held in Friendship Club more than the actual religion itself. When he realized that it was more of a Friendship Cult run by Linus than a club, he knew that maybe it wasn't right for him. He wasn't into religion as much as he thought, he was just into having friends that he knew wouldn't leave him.

Spinner snapped out of his thoughts suddenly. "Hogart. You coming! I could have had ten of these by now." Melinda complained to Jay, sticking her head out of the van.

"Okay, 'Linda." Jay stated, annoyed. Turning back to Spinner he added, "The chick is waiting," before walking back to the van. Spinner watched as Jay scoped around outside the van before closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Hotshot." A voice called out from behind him. He turned around to find Maude posing like she was in Playboy on the top of Jay's orange civic. "Wanna go for a ride?" She yelled seductively. Spinner looked at her directly for the first time since he'd got there. She really wasn't as attractive as he'd initally thought.

"I need a drink." Spinner stated, trying to duck away from her. He walked over to the cooler and placed his hand on it, feeling the damp, coolness of it. He'd rather drink a little than be with Maude now anyways. Jay was probably right, he needed to loosen up a little, he needed to feel numb, forget about Darcy, the Friendship Cult, everything that has happened the past to years.

He opened the cooler and winced, feeling the cool mist hit his face. "Whoa," he whispered to himself, glancing down at the selection of bottles in the cooler. There were bottles of beer, rum, and even vodkas that Spinner couldn't pronounce if he tried! Spinner was right before, Jay never did cease to amaze him.

Spinner grabbed a bottle, he didn't even look at the label to see what he was drinking. He popped the cap off of it, and took a sip. The bitterness flooding his mouth made him recognize that he was drinking some sort of beer. He cringed feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat. It's been awhile since he drank alcohol at all, when he was with Darcy, he wouldn't dare drink. Now, he could do whatever he pleased. Suddenly, he realized that maybe he was better off without her after all. He took another sip, this one being more pleasant than the first, and drowned himself in his sorrows.

_Have another drink and drive yourself home.  
I hope there's ice on all of the roads._


	3. Back To The Basics

Three or four bottles of beer were resting beside his feet, he couldn't even remember how many he drank. He was sitting around the firepit in the ravine, downing yet another beer and listening to the ravine guys talk. As each drop of the liquid passed his throat, he felt more and more relaxed with it. The bitter taste faded, and the only feeling he really felt was the numbness of his tongue. 

"Man, those bracelets are getting expensive!" One of the ravine guys exclaimed. Spinner knew from before that his name was David. David was your typical ravine guy, dressed in gangster-wannabe garb, and so drunk that it's almost sickening. The only thing different about David was that he had a, well in Spinner's opinion, pretty impressive goatee that moved in a funny way when he talked.

"Can it, Dave. It's not like you ever have to buy a lot of 'em anyways!" Another ravine guy retorted, named Towerz. Towerz high fived the other guy that was sitting with them, that guy sporting a mullet, and they chuckled to themselves at the joke Towerz just made. Even though Spinner was drunk and when he's drunk he usually even finds lame things like that funny, he wasn't really laughing.

"Yeah, well at least my ex-girlfriend didn't get pregnant by some guy who thinks he's 'whicky whicky wack'." David spat at Towerz, holding up his hand to give high-fived from mullet guy, but getting totally rejected. Spinner chuckled a bit to himself, hoping that Towerz was too drunk to notice. He couldn't believe Towerz actually dated Liberty, the two of them couldn't be more opposite of each other if they tried. Plus, Liberty dated lame-fry commercial JT after Towerz, definitely a downgrade in Spinner's mind. Even though he and JT hadn't interacted in awhile, Spinner still didn't like the kid.

"Yo, Mason, say something." Towerz spoke. Spinner looked as David, Towerz, and mullet guy all started at him, preparing for a response. Spinner realized that he had been sitting here the whole time, not speaking a word, just watching the three drunk guys ramble on about nothing.

"Uhh. Sorry guys," Spinner mumbled, "Where's Jay?" He asked, trying to get the subject off of him.

"Where do you think, man?" Towerz slurred, "Between Melinda, Maude or Amy."

"Probably with Melinda, Maude and Amy!" Mullet guy added, getting a high five from Towerz.

Spinner laughed along with them, almost laughing at their stupidity more than at their joke. Suddenly, a dark figure approached them. Spinner could tell it was a girl, she was wearing a skimpy bikini top with an extremely short skirt.

"Hey boys. Wanna go for a ride?" Amy sauntered over to the crowd of them, sitting on mullet guy's lap. Spinner wondered if all of the girls here were programmed to use that same 'go for a ride' line. It was as if they were all robots only put on this earth to please ravine rats.

"Amy!" David exclaimed, goatee shaking wildly as he spoke, "I'd love to go for a ride." He stood up next to Amy, he was much taller than her so he had to look down at her. Her eye level was at his goatee level, and she looked completely disgusted.

"Um, I'd rather not." Amy scowled, eyes fixated on mullet kid. "Randy?" Amy sauntered towards mullet guy. "What about you?"

Spinner was too stuck in a drunken haze to even realize that mullet kid actually had a name. He finished the last drop of his fifth beer as mullet kid Randy linked arms with Amy walking towards the van. Spinner's vision was getting blurred, his memory and thought processes were glazing over. He figured he'd get home before it got too bad. He didn't want to do anything too stupid.

"Well, I'm outta here." Spinner turned to Towerz and Dave slowly, feeling dizzier every second.

"Mason, man, it's only twelve thirty. The party's just beginning!" Towerz exclaimed, smacking Spinner on the back.

Almost throwing up from the impact of Towerz's hand on his back, Spinner only could get out a 'see ya' before he stumbled out of the ravine. On his way out, he didn't even see Jay. His vision was extremely blurry and he was on the verge of barfing any second. He used to have more tolerance for alcohol, he was wondering why he was recating so different now. He hadn't drank in awhile, but he didn't expect it to be this hard to get back into the party scene.

Before Spinner could even try to remember he left his car parked in the ravine, he was on the front porch of his house. He was extremely thankful that his parents were on a month-long summer trip to Africa, he usually got away with getting drunk, but he was positive he wouldn't be able to hide it tonight.

He opened the door to his house, praying that Kendra would already be asleep. When he didn't hear any noise around him, he turned on the light and plopped himself down on the couch in his living room.

"Spinner?!" He heard a whiny girl's voice calling from the kitchen. He groaned loud enough for the people at the ravine to hear. Kendra was awake, and she didn't seem happy.

"What now, Kendra?" He asked as she entered the living room, hands perched on her hips. Spinner was definitely not in the mood for a lecture right now, since his parents weren't here, he thought he should have had a break from that. Kendra always tried to act older and more mature than Spinner even though she was two years younger. Sometimes, Kendra was more mature, even too mature for her own good. Spinner and Kendra's maturities definitely balanced each other's out.

"It's almost one in the morning, and you're just stumbling in. And I mean literally stumbling. Were you drinking?! You know mom and dad hate it when you do, and Darcy will hate it even more," Kendra lectured, her eyes practically burning a hole into Spinner's forehead. Kendra and Darcy were in the same grade, but barely even talked. Spinner was starting to get angry, wondering why Kendra brought Darcy's name into the lecture.

"Umm, no Kendra, first off, it's only twelve thirty!" Spinner exclaimed, still collapsed on his couch. "Second, it's really none of your business what I do, or Darcy's for that matter." Spinner saw Kendra soften her expression a little. He thought that maybe his speech, despite being a little slurred, changed her mind a little.

No such luck. "You know our curfew is eleven o'clock!" Kendra yelled, her words harsher than before, "and what makes you think I won't tell mom or dad?"

"Okay, Mom." Spinner teased, getting angrier by the second, "I'm eighteen, meaning I'm an adult, so there's no need for a curfew." Spinner sat up quickly, trying to make his point known, but it must have been too quickly, since his head throbbed too hard for him to function. "Plus what I do, has nothing to do with you."

"It does when I'm babysitting you." Kendra retorted, looking so smug Spinner couldn't stand it.

Suddenly, all of the bad symptoms of being drunk Spinner had instantly vanished in his anger. "Okay, I'm out," He spat, glaring at Kendra, sitting up from the couch and running out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Spinner!" Kendra pleaded, but Spinner was already halfway out the door when she said it. He slammed the door as hard as he could and ran to the ravine. He was sick of his sister bossing him around. She did NOT need to babysit him, if anything he needed to babysit HER!

He knew exactly where he was going this time. Back to the ravine. He needed to feel numb again. Needed to feel the burning bitterness of the fizzy liquid running down his throat.


	4. Ridin' Dirty

**Author's Note**: Here's Chapter four! Whoo.

Spinner walked right to the ravine, right where he knew he fit in. He couldn't even go home without Kendra lecturing him. He knew that he could at least feel like he belonged at the ravine, he felt equal or even above the other people there. At home he felt inferior, like his home was a totalitarian state and Kendra was the dictator.

Spinner realized he really needed a drink. When he gets to the point of comparing his life to types of government, he knew there was something wrong. It surprised him that he even knew what totalitarian meant. It was summer, there was no need to think of school right now.

"Mason, you're back!" Jay yelled from over at the fire Spinner was sitting around with the guys before. All of the guys were still there from before, Towerz, David, and even mullet guy Randy. Except this time, mullet guy Randy had his arm wrapped around Amy's waist.

"Yeah, I just had to go home, make sure my sister and Issacs didn't set the house on fire or something," Spinner lied. He didn't need to be telling Jay the truth. Not that Jay cared or paid close enough attention anyways. Kendra wasn't even still dating Toby, but would Jay ever know that? Definitely not.

"Isaacs? Now he's even dorkier than I am!" David exclaimed, goatee flopping all over the place. For the first time since Spinner has met them, the other guys actually laughed at one of poor David's lame jokes.

"Spin O. Here," Jay stated, throwing Jay a bottle of the beer that Spinner tasted before. Spinner ripped off of the cap of the beer so fast, that he didn't even realize he caught the bottle perfectly. He started to gulp the beer down, faster than he ever drank anything, even spray cheese, and Spinner held the Degrassi record for drinking the most spray cheese in the shortest amount of time.

He sighed, feeling the burning sensation roar through his throat again. This time it wasn't half as strong as it was the first time. He figured that his body was used to it at this point.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the circle of ravine rats between Towerz and mullet guy Randy. He was in such a drunken haze at this point, he barely even remembered sitting down there. He finally gained some conciousness back, realizing that there were 3 empty bottles of beer at his feet, probably ones that he already drank. Everytime Spinner got drunk his memory and thoughts flashed on and off, one minute he'd actually realize what's going on, and the next he'd be a zombie in his own body, not even knowing who he was or where he was.

"To WERZ To WERZ!" The guys were all cheering, Spinner saw Towerz standing in the middle of the circle, chugging a huge bottle of vodka. Spinner wondered how on earth Towerz was able to do that without completely choking. Towerz finished the bottle and threw his arms up in victory. Dave and mullet guy Randy ran to Towerz, and carried him wedding style over to the other side of the ravine. Spinner chuckled as they staggered over, Dave tripping and almost dropping Towerz in the process.

The crowd that formed around Towerz during his chugging contest dispersed, all of the spectators moved on to their own thing. Some chilled by the cooler of beer, some went deeper in the woods, probably to hook up. Towerz, Dave and mullet guy Randy were all stumbling all over each other like a bunch of clowns you'd find in the circus. Maude and Melinda followed Towerz, Dave and mullet guy Randy, Spinner suspected they'd try to get one of them to give them more bracelets.

The only ones left around the firepit were Jay, Spinner and Amy. Amy took it upon herself to get up and strut herself over to Spinner.

"So Spinner," Amy muttered, if she was trying to seduce him, Spinner wondered why Amy sounded so bitter, "You haven't said a word this whole entire time. Wanna go in the van with me?" She asked, flashing her eyes at him.

Jay nodded for Spinner to go. He really didn't want to, in fact he definitely knew that he didn't want to. He knew he had to though, he didn't want Jay to think that Darcy and the Friendship Cult were still controlling him. The truth was, they weren't, but Spinner decided to clean his act up even after he quit the Friendship Cult.

Without saying a word, Spinner nodded. Jay cheered him on, and Amy linked her arm into Spinner's. Amy led Spinner over to where the van was. Despite still having being a little drunk, Spinner was starting to feel a little nervous. It's not that he was nervous about what was going to happen, it's happened to him before, but he was afraid of the unknown, which was to him, the van. The van always symbolized something completely wrong to him, he never even thought of entering it.

Amy walked over to the door and slid it open, just as she did, another guy dressed the same as all of the other ravine guys exited with another girl in skimpy clothing. The girl was admiring another cheap, plastic bracelet that she must have just earned. Her arm, like Amy's Melinda's and all of the other girls' arms Spinner saw, was covered in cheap bracelets, wrist to just above the elbow. He gulped, wondering how many different guys all of these girls have been with.

Amy entered the van as soon as the guy and the girl left. Spinner stood on the outside of it looking in. Was he ready for this? He did just break things off with Darcy a couple of hours before. Well, she broke things off with him, but no one had to know that right? Was it too soon?

Spinner decided that he needed to prove to himself that he was over her. Well, he knew he was definitely over her, but he wasn't sure if he was over the acceptance that she gave him.

"Ahem," Amy coughed loudly. "I don't got all night." Spinner rolled his eyes, and entered the van. The van wasn't at all what he expected. From the inside it looked like it was made in the 70s. It probably was, the old piece of junk has been in Degrassi's ravine for ages, or so Jay says. The carpet was one of the grossest shades of green Spinner ever saw. He could only tell what color it was from the assorted candles that were sitting on the floor of the van. In the back of the van were old, dirty pillows that looked like they were barely able to support anybody. Spinner scrunched his nose up, the smell in the van was rancid.

"Are you going to check out the decorations, or are you going to kiss me?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow, hands on her hips, growing more and more impatient by the minute. They were both kneeling in the van, facing each other. Spinner didn't feel like talking to her, so he leaned in and kissed her.

Spinner kissed her lightly at first, but Amy wasn't one to take things very slow. Amy kissed him harder than Spinner has ever been kissed before. She shoved her tongue deep in his throat as if she were fishing for something. He really didn't like how forceful she was being. He opened his eyes wide and looked at her, disgusted. She was making the weirdest face in the world. Spinner normally liked kissing different girls, in fact he did it often when he was drunk. But something about Amy was incredibly unappealing.

He felt as if he were about to throw up. He couldn't take kissing Amy anymore, she kissed him so rough it felt like kissing a guy! Not that Spinner ever kissed a guy of course, it's just how he imagines it to feel.

"Um, you know what? I don't have any bracelets with me. You wait here," Spinner explained to Amy, sliding open the door to the van. He had to get out of there, and even though his excuse was rather lame, he'd take any excuse. He hopped out of the van, shutting the door behind Amy. It wasn't long before another guy sauntered over to the van and opened the door. Spinner breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Amy wouldn't be waiting for him.

He desperately grabbed a half-full bottle of beer that was on the ground and drank it. He suddenly needed that escape. He smiled, feeling the burning of the alcohol surge down his throat. It was a feeling he craved, a feeling he desired.

"Spin O!" Jay yelled from the other side of the ravine. "How was Amy man?" Jay's speech was a little slurred and he stumbled around a lot as he walked. Jay was definitely drunk, there was no way to deny that.

"Great, umm," Spinner racked his brain for something, anything to keep Jay distracted. If he found out the truth of what happened to Spinner, he'd abandon him as well. Spinner would be the laughing stock of the ravine rats, and the last thing Spinner needed was another group of people rejecting him. Spinner's eyes averted to Jay's orange civic. Perfect.

"Hey, Jay! Why don't we go for a joy ride?" Spinner thought this was the perfect idea to get Jay's mind off of what happened between him and Amy. By the time they'd return, Amy would have totally forgotten that Spinner walked out on her, plus Jay loved going for random joy rides. Even though Jay was kind of drunk, he figured that no one would be on the roads at this time anyways.

"Yeah! Spin O! Hop in," Jay yelled, exited. Spinner opened the door and sat down quickly as Jay backed up into a cooler and knocked it over.

"Whoops," Jay chuckled, brushing it off. Spinner chuckled a little too, he was still a little drunk, and hitting a little cooler wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

Jay put his car in drive, turned the wheel, and almost hit David and Spinner's car before exiting the ravine. Jay barely made it onto the main road, he kept swerving in between the lanes, and laughing like a hyena as he drove. Jay pressed his foot down on the accelerator, screaming loudly as the speedometer slowly crept up to 80 MPH. As Jay sped up, he finally was able to at least keep his car in their proper lane.

Spinner was staring to realize that maybe this joy ride wasn't such a good idea after all.


End file.
